Temptation
by Friend to All
Summary: Ezra needs a break, and Aria is alone in Rosewood. With everyone else away Jason and Aria grow close and she finds herself hard pressed to resist the temptation he presents. M for sexual situations.


A/N: I do not have a beta so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. The story is set in the near future but with no specific timeline. No, I do not hate Ezra or Ezaria I just like Jason and Jaria more. =p Also, this is a rated M fiction so please be warned there are sexual situations within. Reviews would be lovely. ^.^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

She really should not be here.

Ezra said he needed a break, just some space to figure out things. He had a son now. Maggie and he were not getting back together but Ezra wanted to be part of Malcolm's life. He also had some reevaluating and reconnecting to do with his family and his career.

Aria had been okay with that and most days talking on the phone and emailing was enough. This past week had been harder. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all out of town for different reasons and she found herself hanging out with Jason DiLaurentis. Here began her problems.

Jason never tried to initiate anything after that one kiss. Even now when according to everyone being on a "break" with your boyfriend really meant you were single, still he was not making a move. Hell, even A said she was back on the market. Jason was not the issue. Aria's ever present emotions and attraction to him however were a definite problem.

This brought her back to her original thought. She really should not be here. Not on Jason's door step ready to have dinner with him just because they will both be alone tonight other wise.

It really would not be so much of a problem if over the past week even the most mundane interaction with him were not fraught with sexual tension. He had been nothing but a friend and a perfect gentleman. Not once over stepping his boundaries. Aria could not help her over active nerves and imagination however.

Okay, it did not help that his eyes, green liquid pools of emotion that they are, spelled out everything he was not telling her with words or actions. Jason wanted her, longed for her, maybe even loved her. God help her, Aria did not want him to stop either. She was even beginning to entertain the idea that she reciprocated those feelings.

Despite the fact that Aria knows she is tempting fate by purposefully putting herself in a semi-romantic setting alone with Jason she still knocks at his door. As she waits for him to answer she fidgets with the dress she has worn. Yet another reason why she should not be here. She got dressed up like this was a date tonight and it cannot be a date. Damn, she wants it to be a date.

Finally, Jason comes to the door and once again she finds that he is just too much so her breath catches for a split second.

"Hey, come on in." Aria decides to distract herself by looking around after taking off her shoes. Yes, she has been in here recently but he is still remodeling his old family home and there seems to be something new changed every time. She smiles when she realizes it is the railing for the stairs that now has a cherry wood finish applied to it.

"I see you took my advice and finished it with the cherry wood instead of the dark oak." Jason's return smile along with his hand at the small of her back to guide her to the dinning room makes her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, your fashion sense is off the beaten path but your artistic eye tends more to the classic. Plus, I liked the idea." He shrugs as they sit down to a simple home cooked meal. The rest of dinner flows in much the same fashion with casual conversation and light teasing of each other. After clearing the table they ventured out to his back porch to sit on the porch swing he added just last week. Their conversation lulled and they settled into a companionable silence.

Aria was proud of herself, she had avoided the temptation and seemed to have made it out unmarred. She knew she had claimed victory far too soon when after having turned away from Jason to look at the pristine picture his back lawn presented and then turned back she caught him staring at her. His gaze was adoring and did not waver when her own eyes met his.

It clicked then. Jason was waiting for her. He had made his move and been rejected, the ball was in her court now. Looking into his eyes Aria made a decision and made a move. Game on.

No more than a second passed before Jason responded to her kiss. As she parted her mouth he took the invitation as well as the control. Strong arms snaked around her body and pulled her closer. Feeling rebellious and more than a little confidant of her choice Aria threaded her fingers through Jason's hair and slid to where she straddled his lap to be able to deepen and dominate their kiss once more.

Their tongues twisted and twirled together. Teeth bit and pulled at lips. This was not a gentle first kiss. This was two passionate souls colliding and intertwining. Breaking apart for air they panted, eyes closed, foreheads touching. Jason's hands did not rest though. They glided along her back, her shoulders, sometimes wandering to her butt. This close Aria felt his eyelashes brush her when he opened his eyes and opened her own.

No words needed to be exchanged. Jason stood up with her in his arms and Aria's legs wrapped around his middle to hold on. She chose to distract him while he made an attempt to get them to his bedroom upstairs. The results were satisfying. Being pressed up against the outside of the house just right of the doorway for another heated kiss and slammed into the wall on the stairs for yet another were obvious positive outcomes of her teasing. Not to mention the sighs, moans, and growls she pulled from him as she nipped, licked, and kissed along his throat, underside of his jaw, and shell of his ear. Did she really need to mention she had fun doing that as well?

Once inside his room Jason took back over. Laying them on his bed his mouth claimed hers again. Then his hands found their way to the bottom of her dress to tug it up and, with a little assistance from Aria, over her head. Stealing the opportunity she pulled his shirt off in the same moment. Two sets of hands dance over newly exposed skin only to be followed by Jason's lips across and down her figure. He revels in the way she gasps, moans, and pants as he expertly manipulates her body, especially when those noises include his name.

Aria never thought herself the type but as he moves down her nails dig themselves into his flesh. Every one of her senses are overwhelmed by him and her reactions have become pure instinct. On his way back up her body he lets his teeth close on one of her nipples through her bra. Aria's hand flies to the back of his head to keep the wonderful stimuli there.

Only letting him retreat to remove the barrier between them she murmurs her gratification when his mouth returns to her naked breast. Lavishing both with his lips, teeth, and tongue he lets one hand please the one his mouth is not occupied with alternately while his other hand drifts up and down her sides.

Needing to feel his kiss again Aria draws Jason's mouth back to hers. Realizing he is far more dress than she, her hands flit down his chest to the button of his pants. Jason is distracting and she has minimal experience at this but with some effort they are both pushing the offending article off him.

Both of them now in just their underwear he takes a beat to search her eyes for any hesitance or reluctance. Finding none Jason kisses her softly this time. Slowly, sensually his mouth moves with hers. His hand slips down between them and beneath her last piece of clothing. She gasps and he moans in concert as one of his fingers slip inside her. Her because the sensation is infinitely better than she could ever imagine. Him because of the full evidence of how turned on she is right now. Moving the digit in and out he lets his thumb caress the bundle of nerves that has been begging for his attention.

Aware that she is getting all the attention Aria wraps her hand around him through his boxers causing him to pause his kisses and close his eyes humming in appreciation. Jason returns to kissing her quickly. They continue mutually pleasuring one another for a while until Aria moves to take off her own underwear. She knows how close she is and she wants to be fully connected with Jason when she falls over the edge. Taking the hint he discards his final article of clothing as well.

Fully unclothed for the first time in front of each other they both take a moment to peruse the others frame. Jason is all hard lines and strong muscles in contrast with Aria's soft curves and delicate features. Their eyes connect. In the next instant his arm is reaching toward his bedside table. She bites her lip and moves her hand to intertwine with his. Curious he waits for her explanation.

"I'm on the pill and tested clean two weeks ago. I trust you." Jason squeezes her hand in his and gives her a light kiss.

"Thank you. In good faith though, I tested clean about two months ago and haven't been with anyone since then." Aria's answering smile is everything he needs to move forward.

He positions himself between her legs and as one they begin the dance as old as time. If their kisses were a collision, their bodies fully joined and moving together was an explosion. Their hands remained intertwined, their eyes connected as their hips met and parted in rhythm. Their pace increased as both neared the edge of the sweet oblivion brought on by la petite mort. Tumbling over the cliff in sync they clung to each other crying out in ecstasy.

Coming back to his full senses Jason rolled off Aria so he did not crush her petit form with his weight and then pulled her into his arms once more. Aria followed him willingly, content in how giving into temptation had lead her to a new and promising path. Laying in his arms she knew Jason deserved to know the choice she had made.

Lifting herself up to look in his eyes once again she spoke in a soft tone. "I know we jumped a few steps but can this be a beginning for us? Do you still want that?"

Jason's hand cupped her face, "Of course I still want that. I wouldn't have done this, slept with you, if I didn't want more Aria. I have to ask though, what about the teacher?" He could not bring himself to say his name while lying in bed naked with her.

Taking a deep breath she voiced the one secret she had never told anyone. "Honestly, I found in the past few months that although I care for him I stayed out of a sense of duty. We're fairly good as friends but I've known, though I couldn't admit it, that we were long since done."

"And now you want to be with me?" He hated the doubt and almost accusation that flowed into the question but could not stop himself.

Both to reassure him and let him know she understood Aria gave him a quick kiss. "Jason, I wanted to be with you when I had pink streaks in my hair. The only reason I didn't just jump you on that side walk was because at the time I was trying to hold onto my first real relationship and you didn't deserve to only have half of my attention. Not to mention we deserve a real chance not something that's doomed to end messy."

Jason had to laugh at her playful wording as well as the realization that had he not been such a lazy stoner he could of had this beautiful firecracker of a girl all to himself all along. He surged forward then kissing her and using the momentum to roll them over once again. Giving her a second to breathe he relinquished his lips hold on hers to give her a proper answer.

"We can make up for all the missed steps. All that matters is we're here now and I wouldn't trade this perfect night with you for anything."

Happier than she could have ever thought Aria could not resist teasing him just a little. "I wouldn't either, but you know the nights just barely begun." There was no need to tell him twice. She proved to be right, they did not sleep much that night.

Tomorrow she would have to call Ezra and make their "break" an official break up. They would both have to talk with her parents so they did not feel like they had been lied to again. The girls undeniably would have to be told as well. Spencer in particular should find out from them about her best friend and half-brother's new relationship. All that could wait, for tonight they will stay wrapped in one another and face the world together tomorrow.

Yes, giving in to temptation never felt so good.


End file.
